


[Podfic] Windows 3: Home Edition

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Windows [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (just the red rope fulfilling its canon destiny around Aziraphale's wrists), Actually I think it's quite sweet?, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Humor, I'm fully recovered now thank you so I no longer have any excuse for this, Light Bondage, M/M, No bananas were hurt during the making of this fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roleplay, Window cleaner Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Part 3 in the Windows series! This time, it's another scorching hot day and Crowley is cleaning the windows at Aziraphale's house. Aziraphale has set up some tasks for himself, all intended to get Crowley's attention and tempt him to come inside. They're role playing, and neither of them is particularly good at it, but they certainly end up having a lot of fun, especially after Aziraphale confesses that he doesn't know where he's put the money to pay Crowley for his services.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Windows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Windows 3: Home Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Windows 3: Home Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614866) by [AppleSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSeeds/pseuds/AppleSeeds). 



> Music: [Too Sexy by Sascha Ende ](https://filmmusic.io/song/432-too-sexy)([filmmusic.io licence](https://filmmusic.io/standard-license))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Windows-3-Home-Edition-er92ae)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/windows-3-home-edition)


End file.
